theotorgfandomcom-20200214-history
Bardic Magic
Bardic Magic Bardic Magic, a Bard can utilize performance to bring about magical effects. There are two skills utilized when a Bard performs a piece with the intent to create Bardic Magic, Bardic Performance and Bardic Empathy. Bardic Performance Bardic Performance is a measure of how well a Bard performed their performance piece technically. Bards may substitute their Bardic Performance for Performance if doing a simple non-magical performance. Bardic Performance grants the skill to do any type of performance. Examples of types of performance are Singing, Oratory, String instruments, Wind instruments, Rhythm instruments, Dancing. Just like any skill, a bard may specialize in a specific type of performance with a type specialization, and/or take a tag specialization with a specific instrument. Bardic Empathy Bardic Empathy is a measure of the effect the performance has on the audience. In game mechanics terms, Bardic Empathy determines the effect value of the piece. Acquiring Bardic Performance Pieces During character creation, characters who have both the Bardic Performance and Bardic Empathy skills are allowed to pick a maximum number of Performance Pieces equal to the combined total of their Bardic Performance and Bardic Empathy skill adds. These characters automatically get a minimum of three pieces for free and may pay some of their starting Hero Points to acquire more than that. Bards may learn 1 additional piece after each adventure for free, additional pieces may be learned by being taught the piece by another character, through studying a piece of sheet music, or witnessing the piece performed by another bard. If taught, the Bard generates a perform total against the difficulty at the end of being taught and if successful, the Bard knows that piece. If not taught, learning a new piece is accomplished by the Bard successfully performing the piece during a scene at a -3 difficulty, failure means the bard must wait 1 week before trying again. Performing Bardic Magic To perform Bardic Magic, the character generates an action total using his Bardic Perform skill, including any possible modifiers. If the Bardic perform ''is successful, the character adds the same bonus number to his ''Bardic Empathy skill ''value to generate the effect value. The listed performance time, is the time the Bard must perform for before the effect comes to pass. '''Bardic magic and multi-actions' A bard with a continuing performance can perform additional actions under the multi-action rules however it works slightly differently. The first round a performance is started, no other actions can be taken. In following rounds, the continued song counts as the first action of the round except that its value does not change with the new rounds action value. Each additional round the character may weave 1 additional magic into the song under the multi-action rules. Each additional magic counts as another action under the multi-action rules.The exception to this are Glamours, Glamours are simple to weave in and are unaffected by the number of Bardic magics already woven into the song provided they are not maintained passed the round they are used. A Glamour that is maintained counts just like any other Bardic performance. Example: Felamid on the 1st round performs the cloaking performance for an effect value of 17. On the next round, he weaves the inspire combat prowess inspiration into his song. He rolls an 18 for a total action value of 21. Because it is the second round in a multi-action he gets a -4 lowering his action value to 17 granting a +1 bonus. On round three Felamid decides to do a taunt, he rolls a 12 and gets a taunt value of 18, because its the 3rd action now, Felamid gets -6 for a final taunt value of 12. Unlike normal multi-action rules, none of Felamid's rolls in successive rounds have any effect on his effect values's of the performance Felamid is continuing from previous rounds. Types of Bardic Magic There are three types of Bardic Magic, Glamour, Inspiration, and Dirges/Curses Glamour Bardic Glamour creates illusionary effects and follow the same rules as described in the magic section. Glamour pieces affect a single target within audible range though a bard can manipulate the strands of the music’s magic to effect multiple targets through the one on many or multi-action rules.' ' Inspiration ''' Bardic Inspiration can inspire the heroes within hearing to great heights Bardic Inspirations performed by the heroes effect all of the heroes and none of the villains.Bardic Inspiration performed by Villains effect all of the villains and none of the heroes Unless otherwise noted, Bardic Inspirations last only as long as they are performed for. An inspiration must achieve at least a minimal success to take effect.' '''Dirges/Curses' Bardic Dirges and curses performed by the heroes effect all of the Villains and none of the heroes.Bardic Inspiration performed by Villains effect all of the heroes and none of the Villain Unless otherwise noted, Bardic Inspirations last only as long as they are performed for. An inspiration must achieve at least a minimal success to take effect. A list of Bardic Performances by Type Bardic Magic by Type